Coruscant Academy
by AngelTwins527
Summary: Its Ahsoka Tanos first year and High school which means one thing DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - First Day :**

 **Hi guys, sorry we haven't posted in so long Fleur has been home sick and Olivia was at a competition for the whole weekend. This is the first time we wrote about Star Wars so yeah. Also they are in highschool so they won't have lightsabers or anything. Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars sadly if we did Ahsoka wouldn't of left, Padme wouldn't of died and Anakin wouldn't be Evil, But I don't own Star Wars.**

 **Ahsoka Tano's eyes opened slowly as she sat up in bed. The young girl looked around her bedroom sleepily. Before suddenly it hit her today was the day of her first day at Coruscant Academy. "Mom, Skyguy, Lukey WAKE UP!" She screamed running out of her room and into her mother's room. Well Shmi, Luke and Anakin weren't her real family she was adopted.**

" **Wake up mom, wake up!" Ahsoka yelled happily shaking her mother awake.**

" **I'm awake I'm awake" Shmi laughed getting up out of bed and walking into the kitchen.**

" **GET UP SKYGUY, GET UP LUKEY IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"**

 **Ahsoka ran into Anakin's room and ripped the blankets off him.**

" **Nooooo just five more minutes" Anakin cried throwing his pillow at her.**

" **No get up" Ahsoka demanded before walking down the hallway to Luke's room.**

" **LUKE WAKE UP!" She yelled in her brother's ear making him jump up in the air and let out a yell of shock.**

" **WHAT THE SITH SOKA!" He cried rubbing his eyes.**

 **Ahsoka simply laughed and skipped off to her room. The young girl happily made her way into the bathroom picking up her hair brush on the way as she began to brush her long red hair ( Yes I know the real Ahsoka doesn't have hair but this is different so don't complain). Ahsoka then went over to her closet to look for something to wear, but to her dismay she found that there was nothing in her closet that she hadn't already worn at some point in her life.**

" **MOM!" She screamed running out to the kitchen.**

" **I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" Ahsoka cried dramatically.**

" **You have a closet filled with clothes" Luke stated rolling his eyes.**

" **Yes but i've worn them all before!" She said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, Luke simply returned to his breakfast not caring the slightest about Ahsoka's problem.**

" **Soka sweetie you do realise that you're starting at highschool so none of the kids there besides Anakin and Luke will have seen you in those clothes before" Shmi said smiling at her daughter.**

" **Ohhhhhhhhh but what if Luke and Skyguy tell everyone" Ahsoka demanded.**

" **Yeah we care so much we're gonna tell the whole school" Anakin said sarcastically strolling casually into the room.**

 **Ahsoka rolled her eyes before running back into her room and returning moments later wearing a lime green top and denim shorts.**

 **20 minutes later Shmi, Luke, Anakin and Ahsoka were all sitting in the car. Shmi had decided that since it was Ahsoka's first day of school that the three kids should come with her in the car instead of going by themselves in the bus. Ahsoka was excitedly jumping up and down in her seat talking about how fun her first day in 9th grade would be while Anakin and Luke sat there whining about how much homework they were going to get (Anakin was in 11th grade and Luke's in 10th). All the talking was making the small car very loud, so Shmi was relieved when they pulled up in front of the school.**

" **Bye kids have a nice day look after each other" Shmi called after them as they made their way through the front gates. Coruscant Academy was huge it was 4 stories high and outside there was a huge courtyard, a running track, several gardens and a soccer field. On the inside there were many classrooms, the cafeteria, the gym and an indoor swimming pool.**

" **Okay so now we're supposed to go and get our schedules at the front desk and then head to our homeroom classrooms" Luke said as the three siblings made there way across the courtyard but before they could get into the door they interrupted by a loud yell.**

" **ANAKIN WAIT!" A boy Ahsoka didn't know yelled running towards them.**

" **OBI WAN!" Anakin yelled joyfully as the boy caught up to them. The boy apparently called Obi Wan looked as though he was most likely in the same year as Anakin he had ginger hair and bright blue eyes.  
** " **Hey man long time no see" Anakin said happily slapping Obi Wan on the back.**

" **Anakin it wasn't that long" Obi Wan said rolling his eyes before he turned to face Ahsoka and Luke.**

" **Hey Luke" he said happily.**

" **Hey Obi Wan" Luke replied.**

 **Obi Wan then turned to face Ahsoka.**

" **I don't mean to be rude but who are you" He asked.**

" **I'm Ahsoka Anakin and Luke's sister I'm a ninth grader so this is my first year here" Ahsoka replied timidly.**

" **Oh so you're the great Ahsoka that Anakin and Luke are always talking about, it's nice to meet you" Obi Wan said kindly.**

" **You to" Ahsoka smiled.**

" **Alright let's get going and get our Schedules" Luke said tugging me impatiently towards the door.**

" **Why do you care I thought you hated school" Anakin asked looking confused.**

" **Yeah well I have friends to find, people to see and home room classes to get to" Luke said simply as we walked up to the front desk and asked for our schedules. Ahsoka looked down at hers she had Ms Mon Mothma for homeroom and her homeroom classroom was on the second floor.**

" **Aw blast it we have Headmaster Yoda for homeroom" Anakin cried as he compared his and Obi Wan's schedules.**

" **Why is that bad" Ahsoka asked looking confused "I thought Headmaster Yoda was really wise" she added.**

" **The old guy's a nut" Luke stated simply**

" **He always goes on about something called the force and how strong we all are with it and then whenever you go to his office he makes you stand on your head or he makes you meditate to reflect on you actions" Anakin cried.**

" **Oh" Ahsoka said making a mental note to avoid Headmaster Yoda.**

" **Anyways I gotta fly I got Mr Dooku for homeroom and he's super strict" Luke said before running off to homeroom.**

 **Ahsoka decided she should probably be getting to home room to she didn't want to be late on her first day so she said goodbye to Anakin and Obi Wan and headed off to find her homeroom.**

 **It didn't take long for Ahsoka to find her homeroom all of the rooms had the names of the teachers and subjects on them. She found herself a seat at the back of the class next to one of the windows. There were a few other kids already on the class but not many. A few minutes later Ahsoka felt a tap on her shoulder she spun around to see a girls with long light brown hair, hazel eyes, light brown skin and gold hoop earrings.**

" **Hi can I sit here?" the girls asked pointing to the seat next to Ahsoka.**

" **Sure" she replied.**

" **I'm Riyo, Riyo Chuchi" the girl introduced herself.**

" **I'm Ahsoka Skywalker well my real last name is Tano but I'm adopted" Ahsoka replied happily.**

" **That's cool!" replied Riyo not really sure what to say.**

 **Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher walked into the class.**

" **Hello students." said Ms. Mon Mothma.**

 **Hi guys! If you want to find out what happens don't forget to leave a review! We just wanted to say that Fleur wrote most of this because she is homesick and was bored but anyway, we hope you enjoy!**

 **Fleur and Olivia out!**


	2. Lunch - Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Homeroom went by quickly Ahsoka soon became good friends with a Riyo and another girl called Barriss Offee. After homeroom the three girls all had Math with Mr Dooku then Spanish with Ms Ventress, after those two classes Ahsoka and the rest of the 9th graders all had to go to the auditorium for an assembly about all the rules in Highschool and that kind of stuff. So Ahsoka was relieved when the Lunch bell rang. Her Barriss and Riyo quickly made their way to the cafeteria using the maps of the school they had been given.**

" **Finalley we're here I'm starving" Ahsoka cried as soon as they made it to the cafeteria which was already filled with students. The three pushed there way over to the line for food and managed to get through pretty quickly. But there was one problem were to sit.**

" **Um so what now?" "Most of the tables already have people at them" Barriss asked looking around at the cafeteria. It was true most of the tables already had at least 2 people sitting at them and most of them were in older grades.**

" **I know we can sit with my brothers!" Ahsoka cried happily scanning the room for Luke or Anakin.**

" **Found them" she declared spotting them sitting at a table over by the windows.**

" **Where?" Riyo asked looking around.**

" **Over there" Ahsoka answered pointing to where she meant before pulling the two girls over towards the table.**

" **Hey Skyguy" Ahsoka said dropping into the seat on Anakin's left while Barriss and Riyo slid into the seats across from them nervously.**

" **Who's your new friends" Luke asked.**

" **Oh this is Riyo Chuchi and Barriss Offee" Ahsoka replied smiling at her new friends.**

" **So where are the rest of your friends?" Riyo asked looking around at the empty seats at the table.**

" **There coming" Anakin answered "They're just late as usual" he added.**

 **At that moment Obi Wan and two other boys that looked almost identical walked up to them and sat down.**

" **Hey guys who are the newbies" Asked one of the boys Ahsoka didn't know, he had light brown skin, brown eyes and dark blonde hair the other boy looked almost exactly the same but he had dark brown hair instead.**

" **This is my sister Ahsoka and her friends Barriss and Riyo" Anakin answered.**

" **Guys" Anakin said turning to Ahsoka, Barriss " This is Cody" he motioned to the brunette "and this is Rex" he said pointing to the blonde.**

 **Rex and Cody smiled at the three girls and Obi Wan introduced himself to Barriss and Riyo.**

" **Hey guys" A voice behind Ahsoka said making her jump she looked around to see two pretty girls who looked as though they were related the two girls sat down as a chorus of Hi's and Hello's went around the table. The girl who sat down next to Anakin was taller than the other one and looked older she was probably in Anakin's grade. She had long curly light brown hair, pretty chestnut eyes and pale skin. The other girl had long wavy dark brown hair pulled back into a braid and the same chestnut eyes as the other girl.**

" **Guys this is Luke and Anakin's sister and Ahsoka and her friend's Riyo and Barriss" Obi Wan said motioning to the three younger girls.**

" **Its nice to meet you" Riyo said smiling "What are your names?" she asked.**

" **I'm Padme" the girl with next to Anakin replied "and that's my cousin Leia" she said pointing to the other girl.**

" **They're so pretty!" whispered Barriss into Ahsoka and Riyo's ears a little too loudly.**

" **Thank you." said Padme looking surprised.**

" **Why do you look so surprised?" asked Anakin.**

" **I think he likes her." whispered Riyo who was much better at whispering.**

 **About ten minutes later the rest of Luke and Anakin's friends had arrived making the table quite crowded. There was Obi Wan and Cody who were talking about football tryouts, Luke and a boy called Han were talking about the skating park in town, Leia and another girl called Satine were discussing the cheerleading auditions, Rex and Barriss were talking about the school band, Ahsoka and Riyo were singing a Taylor Swift song loudly and Anakin and Padme were talking about something that happened in their homeroom class.**

Don't forget to write a review!

\- Fleur and Olivia out!


End file.
